Zack and Cody Go to Paris
by BookMark-Marc
Summary: The is Part three of Maddies Crush. Zack and Cody finally visit Marc in Paris! Can they keep Marc his new job from an employee who is out to get him fired?
1. The Call

The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody I do own Marc because it's me. XD

Marc entered his large Condo as he closed the door the sound it made echoed throughout the large room. As he started to walk forward the white Carpet and walls made him seem as though he was walking on a piece of copy paper. He just entered the family room a large window showed a beautiful outside setting squirrels were running about chasing each other and birds were fighting over the food in the bird feeder. To his right was a large fireplace and mantle. As he looked to his left a counter and white refrigerator caught his attention. On the counter was a piece of paper he walked over to it picked it up and began to read it.

--Note--

Dear Marc,

I hope you enjoy your new home. We are so excited you have decided to join us here at Hopton's Business Center The top business branch in the world. We hope you find your stay on our land very comfortable.

Sincerely,

Mr. Merculate

--End of Note--

Marc sat the note back down and turned back toward the fireplace beside it was a set of stairs he had failed to see before. He began to climb the stairs letting his hand drag against the smooth wood railing. As he reached the top he reached a hallway with 9 doors. He went to the first one on his right it wasn't very big and as the rest of the house was white he than noticed a toilet and shower. He turned around and walked back out the door to the room opposite of this one. He opened the door and again was engulfed by white paint and carpeting. He also noticed a large white King Sized bed, a white bedside table, and a large white wardrobe. He moved on to the next room inside was a desk, bookshelf, and Computer. He kept looking around he eventually reached a small white room with two beds. Next was the last room he opened it reveiling piles upon piles of furniture.

"Man you think they'd be considerate enough to set out the furniture for me."

Just then Marc's Phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and Flipped it open.

--The Phone--

"Hello?" Marc said.

"Hi Marc! It's me Cody!"

"Hey Cody! I haven't heard from you in a while. So what do you need?"

"Well you know Summer Vacation is starting tomorrow and you promised Zack and I could come visit you."

"Yea about that how about next summer."

"But you promised."

"Can I talk to your mom."

"Well ok." Cody said handing the phone to his mom.

"Marc thank you so much for letting the boys stay with you!"

"Ummm... I didn't decide yet."

"But they're already packed and I am going to California to take care of they're grandmother so they won't have anyone to stay with."

"Well... Since I'm your last hope. I guess they could come but how long will you be gone?"

"About a month and a half."

"Ok, I better get a room ready."

"Ok you can pick them up at the Airport in a week."

"Ok just call me and tell me the time they'll be arriving."

"Alright I will thank you so much!"

"No problem."

"Bye"

"Bye"

--End of Phone call--

"Oh man! Now what can I do! There is so much breakable stuff!"

Well how is it every one? The next chapter will be called Twin Proof. If you haven't guessed this is a Part three of Maddie's Crush.


	2. Twin Proof

Twin-Proof

Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody.

The next day Marc had started to set the furniture up he needed to get rid of some of this white it was giving him a head ache. He found it kind of Ironic that two beds were already set up. As he finally set out the last piece of furniture he remembered his last experience with Zack and Cody. He remembered the room they were in a total mess with tons of things broken.

"Oh, no all this stuff is breakable I need to make it twin-Proof"

Marc walked toward the white drawer next to the sink and opened it pulling out a large bottle of Super Glue.

"This better work!" Marc said beginning to glue all the vases to the end table they were on.

Marc then decided to go for a walk. As he left his house a noise came out of a speaker above his head.

"Bye Marc." It said.

Marc jumped in fright he had never been to a house that talked to him.

"I have a feeling it will take a while for me to get used to this."

He walked around the property all the condo's were identical, Tall and White, There were white rose bushes growing along side of the buildings. He noticed a woman with shoulder length blonde wearing a white suit top and a matching white skirt she was walking her poodle which of course was white.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." The woman replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Why is everything white?"

"Because the boss likes white."

"Oh, ok then."

Marc's cell phone began to ring. He picked it up.

--On the phone--

"Hello?"

"Hello Marc this is Mr. Merculate."

"Oh. Hello sir."

"I hope you are enjoying your home."

"Yes it's very ehhh... White."

"As it should be."

"I trust that isn't why you called."

"No. as a matter of fact I called to inform you of the rules."

"Ok. Shoot"

"Rule 1: You may only wear white.

Rule 2: House inspections will be every Thursday I expect to find no color on the Walls or carpet.

Rule 3: You must have a dog. It must be small and white.

And Rule number 4: NO CHILDREN!"

--End of phone call--

Marc put his phone away.

"Wow. What a strange man and such strange rules... NO CHILDREN! Zack and Cody!"


	3. Catching the Plane

Catching the Plane

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Are you packed yet Zack?"

"Ummm.. no..."

"ZACK WE'RE LEAVING TOMORROW!"

"No we're not were leaving on Thursday"

"Ummm... Zack tomorrow is Thursday."

"No it's not." Zack said looking at his calender.

"Yes it is"

"Cody if you don't believe me look right here" Zack said pointing to a date on the Calender.

"Umm... Zack that's last years calender."

"oh... Maybe that's why our Birthday was on a Tuesday this year."

"Uh. Yea well I'm going to the pool you better start packing!" Cody said as he left the room.

When he came back the room was trashed.

"Zack! What happened!"

"I'm trying to find my favorite shirt I've packed everything else."

"Zack."

"Yea?"

"Your wearing your favorite shirt."

"Oh..." Zack said noticing his brother was right.

"Boy's dinner!" Carrie yelled from the kitchen.

"Come one let's eat and go to bed we have to catch our plane at 4:45 in the morning.

Zack and Cody finished eating and went straight to bed when they woke up it was 4:30

"ZACK!" Cody exclaimed as he noticed what time it was.

"Huh? No, no, I don't like broccoli"

"ZACK WAKE UP!"

"HUH!"

"We're Late our plane leaves in fifteen minuets."

"OH NO"

Zack and Cody hurried up and got dressed there mom was driving 70 mph down a 40 mph lane. They made it there in five minuits and just managed to catch the plane.


	4. Break ins and Warnings

Break ins and warnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody

Marc woke up to the sound of his loudly beeping alarm clock. He got dressed, grabbed a donut and was on his way to the garage once again the house talked to him and Marc was starting to get scared of it. He was about to be in for a huge surprise concerning his brand new red thunder bird. The garage door started to open Marc than noticed what had happened he stood there in shock looking at his once red thunder bird was now white. He got in and pulled out of the drive way. He than proceeded to drive all the way to the airport to see Zack and Cody already waiting for him. He got out of the car and walked up behind them.

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH" The two boys yelled in unison.

Marc was laughing so hard he couldn't stop.

"It wasn't funny Marc. Cody could have peed his pants." Zack stated.

"Ye... Hey!"

All three of them started to laugh at this comment.

"So how long have you guys been waiting here?"

"Not long"

"Good, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting too long."

"Come on I'll show you my car."

"Cool!" Zack said as he and Cody got up and began following Marc. They finally arrived and Cody and Zack were looking around in confusion.

"Where is it Marc?"

"Right here" Marc said pointing to his once red car.

"I thought you said it was red" Cody said.

"It was yesterday."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way to my house."

"Ok."

The three got in the car and eventually got to Marc's house.

"And that's what happened." Marc said as he was getting out of the car.

"Man! This place is weird" Zack said referring to the white.

"You can say that again"

"Man! This place..." Zack began to repeat as Cody covered his mouth.

"He didn't mean it Literally"

"Let me help you with your bags." Marc said as he grabbed one of Cody's bags and one of Zack's.

"Ok," Zack said getting his second, third and fourth bag out.

"Dude! Your worse than London!" Marc exclaimed.

"Yea whatever where's a luggage cart."

"Ummm... Zack you may not have noticed but this isn't a hotel."

"Your point?"

"Only hotels have luggage carts" Cody said stating the obvious.

Cody was getting his other bag out of the car Zack and Marc were headed for the door.

"Hello Marc" The house said.

"What The..."

"Yea didn't I tell you my house talks." Marc said as he opened the door.

"Oh My GOD!" He said looking at his trashed house.

"Man. You know you should really clean up when you have guests." Zack said.

"It was clean someone must have broken in."

Cody ran up behind them.

"I have to clean it up!" Cody said pushing Marc and Zack out of the way and beginning to clean.

Marc just looked at Zack.

"He's a neat freak."

"Am not... Hey what's this?" Cody said holding up a piece of paper.

"I don't know."

Marc ran over to Cody and snatched it out of his hands.

"No need to be rude."

--Note--

I here by warn you that you still don't have a white dog and I've heard your plan about inviting two children to your house. If I find out they are here I you will be fired and they will be thrown out all alone! To prevent your house from being trashed again I suggest you follow the rules.

Anonymous

--End of note--

"I think we have a problem." Marc said.

Cliffie! YAY Cliffie's! Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
